


【Omega TJ室】BBB - 8号房间 （个性：黑豹A x 哈士奇O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】BBB - 8号房间 （个性：黑豹A x 哈士奇O）

到了走廊的尾端，我推开了第八号房间的门。正要进门，就恰巧碰见犹豫着，也正要进门的Omega。Omega看到了我，有些惊讶，听到我是来参观之后，更是羞的脸通红，拔腿就要走，但是却被这时开门的调教师给抓住了后颈的衣服，拎了进门。我趁机溜进了右边的隔间，把门关上。幸好这面玻璃是单向玻璃，所以他们看不到我。

刚进了门，Omega就笑嘻嘻的跟着眼前的调教师套近乎。这个调教师虽然不如我看过的其他调教师外型精致优雅，没有那股温柔的感觉，甚至有些生人勿近的气场。但是他留在额头前的散发，锐利的眉眼和黑色衬衫包裹着的精壮身躯使他散发着一股英气。

“好久...好久不见啊，您最近过的怎么样啊哈哈....” Omgea硬扯出来的笑声有些生硬和尴尬，更多的是带着讨好的意味。

“还可以。几日没见，倒是你，似乎过的不怎么样啊。又回来这里了？” 

“也没有.... 就是犯了些事.... 嗐，您估计在报告里也看过了，您要打就打，我皮糙肉厚！” 一回生二回熟，这个厚脸皮的Omega自从上一次被这个调教师接手教训了一顿后，尽管在房里被抽的痛呼不止，出了房门，又跟没事人的一样，还想跟这个高冷又好看的调教师交个朋友。

他嘴上大义凌然的就这么贡献出了自己的可怜的屁股，但是随后，他又怂了吧唧的接了句，“但是您能不能稍微轻一点点....”

“别跟我打哈哈，你那副死样子没在学校里被教务主任打死就算了不起了。我那个时候，如果有人犯事，管你是Alpha，Beta还是Omega，拉到全校面前就是一顿痛打。好几次他们的嚎叫声我在楼上教室里都听的到。” 调教师拧了拧他的耳朵，换来一声痛呼，“啊，学长，别啊，耳朵要掉了！” 我恍然大悟，难怪他们之间不像其他人那么生分，原来他们还是学长学弟关系。

“别叫我学长，我才没你这么烦人爱惹事的学弟。不要以为磨蹭可以躲开惩罚，快点，滚去撑着桌子。” 刚刚嘻嘻哈哈，没个正形的少年在看见大他七岁的学长兼调教师拿起了锃亮的紫黑色戒尺后，眼里才多了几分恐惧。“能不能别用戒尺....我明天还有考试啊，要坐一整天的啊.....” 

“那更好，让你屁股疼着一整天，帮助你反省一下。” 他冷笑了一声，拿着戒尺一下一下的拍在手上。

眼看调教师没有要放过自己的意思，他哭丧着脸，撑到了桌子上。刚刚撑好，就被他提醒了一声。“规矩忘了？” 才赶紧把自己的裤子脱了下来，下半身一干二净的一股凉意让他有些害羞。

但是还没羞多久，一尺子就狠狠的咬上了屁股。“自己都顾不了，还英雄救美呢？” 一边训着，身后的戒尺急雨一般的抽打在了臀肉上，打得Omega直吸气。“啊....啊！疼！疼啊！轻点儿！” 他夸张的叫唤着，但是身后的人没有收力的抡圆了手臂，给予臀瓣不间断的重击。

他看了报告，感情这孩子就是中二病犯了，看见班上女同学被调戏，喊打喊杀的冲上去卯了那个恶霸一拳，殊不知那个女同学是个女A。结果自己狼狈的被恶霸那一群人围殴不说，那个女A还嫌弃他。真不知道是傻，还是脑子少根筋。

“嗷啊...我错了，我错了嗷” 嘴里的呼叫没有停，少年不由得蹬起了腿。

“别动。” 身后的调教师冷着声音令道，才让这个Omega安分一点。“你肯定是知道错了，不然你也不会在这里。你来这里没有别的目的，就是受着疼痛，反省你自己的作为。” 说完，调教师上前摁住了他的腰，把衣服往上推了推。

后面的每一尺都贴着前一下印痕的下边缘落了下来，微热的红连在了一块儿。紧接而来的尺子没有间断，一连好几声脆响，把少年发育的匀称，修长又有些肉感的臀腿给打满了一遍。活泼好动的的Omega唇齿间泻出嘶嘶的抽气声，眼眶里泛起了生理泪水。

身后的调教师停了停，看着Omega臀峰上几道暗红色的板印，细嫩的皮肉慢慢地浮起了几道肿痕。稳住了他的身子，戒尺再度落下，力道比先前都大了许多。“嘶啊....!” 又重又急的五板全打在左边，臀上印上了几块暗红的淤块。

没有尽头的惩罚让Omega感觉绝望。他踢蹬着腿，避无可避。尽管他并不是一个爱哭的人，跟人打架时，打断了根骨头也没掉过一滴眼泪。但是在这种沉重的戒尺下，哭声似乎成了唯一的宣泄。他依旧没皮没脸的嚎叫，只不过叫喊里逐渐染上了哭音。这让站在身后的调教师有些诧异。抽打的节奏慢了下来，然而惩罚之间的停顿让他更加难以忍受。“嘶....您轻点，轻点儿啊....疼死我了....” 这下可不是夸大了，他确实疼的狠了。只不过他不想哭的娘们唧唧的，只能硬着头皮，保持着痞里痞气，不羁的语气。

虽然被身后的人明令禁止乱动，但是他还是忍不住的扑腾闪躲。没办法，这种叠加有规律的刺痛十分难忍，而且身后地方就那么小，被戒尺伺候的火烧火燎，像被滚油泼了一般。他觉得还不如劈头盖脸拿拳头揍他一顿，都比现在这样好。

…..更何况那个正在揍自己的人一直是市里的散打冠军，从高中时期就已经蝉联多年青少年组冠军了，人称“天才少年”。他手劲儿大的不行，现下又刻意要磨自己，戒尺重叠在了同一条伤痕上，显得越发高肿。

“啊...换个地儿，换个地儿打，求您了...” 进门时的活泼元气没了，Omega的语气里带着浓厚的哭腔，左右闪躲着身后没停的尺子，就快大哭出声了。

“不换。”看见眼前的人还有精力在挨罚时说那么多话， 他刻意的使了个坏。用了全力的抽在了那一条显眼泛紫砂的伤痕上。

这一下直接就把人打跪了。

Omega在地上呼呼直喘气，最后眼泪还是忍不住的落了下来。还没等他开口求饶，身后的人就把他扶了起来，“行了，罚完了。中二病收敛收敛，生活不是小说，你没有主角光环也不是不死之身。”

“学长您打的也太疼了， 嘶，是不是破皮流血了？” 他内心稍稍松了口气，要不然再挨下去，今天准得把面子全撂下的嚎啕大哭。他装模作样手往后揉，嘶嘶哈哈的埋怨着。

“你给我继续瞎说吧。戒尺要能打出血来，那得打多久啊。” 调教师不屑的瓢了他一眼，“你这伤连紫都没紫，鬼个破皮流血。” 

“怎么可能没紫，艹，疼都疼死老子了....不是，学长您放下戒尺， 有话好好说。” 他不知道哪个字激的学长不满了，他看见学长又拾起了戒尺，连忙拎起了裤子，躲到了门旁。“嘴给我放干净一点，不然我见一次打一次。” 看见他是真怕了，他只是恨恨的训了几句，最终也没有下手。

看着危机解除，不甘示弱的Omega又嘴欠了几句。“我们见的次数也不多啊....”

听着学长轻笑一声，他忽然感觉事情没那么简单。“也是，你们应该还不知道这件事。”

“学校聘我回去当你们武术队的教练。”

“所以，我们来日方长，小学弟。” 他伸手揉了揉眼前Omega的发根，调笑的说。

草....?

…..草草草草草草

Omega的内心瞬间只剩下一连串消音的脏话。

这他妈是什么孽缘。

这日子过不了了。

他内心腾的升起一股悲怆。

我在玻璃窗后看着Omega的脸色变化， 不禁觉得有些好笑。

“那就明天见啊” 调教师把尺子往旁边一放，就径直走出了们，留下那个Omega发愣。过几秒才回过神，屁颠屁颠的追上去，“学长，学长，等会儿，这是什么时候的事...”

fin.


End file.
